starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothership
The mothership is a powerful protoss capital ship. It is set to appear in StarCraft II.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Overview Motherships are mighty protoss vessels that were constructed centuries ago during the Golden Age of Expansion. They were intended to act as primary command ships to lead vast armadas of protoss explorers through deep space and bring them safely home again. They were designed by Juras, though in contrast to his initial design, weapons were added at the insistence of the Templar Caste. In the aftermath of this period of expansion, the surviving motherships became holy shrines to the protoss, representing an honored way of life and a part of the proud history of the protoss race. As such, they were left in place as titanic monuments at the farthest reaches of protoss exploration. It was believed that their like would not be needed again. After the zerg devastated Aiur however, the surviving motherships were called back into service.Mothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 Arriving in Aiur's star system, only to find the planet largely abandoned by the protoss, the assembled fleet of motherships embarked on a search for the protoss breatheren. Eventually this came to pass and are now not crewed with mystics and historians, but with warriors. At the heart of each mothership is a huge khaydarin crystal infused with an incredible amount of psionic energy. By tapping into this energy, a mothership can warp or crack the very fabric of space-time itself. The devastating power of a mothership can wipe out squadrons of enemy ships in the blink of an eye or lay waste to entire planets. Other aspects of a mothership's interior include a waking chamber for its commander, crew quarters and a medical bay. Game Unit In the most current development version of StarCraft II, the mothership is unique for balance reasons.1. It's a Terran vs. Zerg game. I promise nothing on what week it will come out. You must continue to suffer and wait. 2. I don't know much about these. 3. We have Void Ray, Phoenix, Mothership, Carrier, Warp Prism, Observer. Mothership moves slowly, can teleport to any Protoss building, can do huge damage to a single target with Vortex and cloaks everything nearby on the ground (including buildings). Mothership is build-limit-one. This is done primarily for balance reasons. You use her as a base defense that can be anywhere you want in a flash. Sometimes you push into an enemy base with her. Testing on her remains a pain because she is so high-tech we don't see her in a lot of games. Right now she is reasonably cool, but we are not in love with her yet. 4. I cannot. Please discuss. Cavez, I know your lurking. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-27.StarCraft Legacy community. 2009-08-24. BlizzCon 2009 SC:L Member StarCraft II Gameplay Blogs. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-01. The mothership moves very slowly. The mothership is treated as a support unit with powerful defenses.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. The mothership's standard attack consists of eight disruptor pulses that spread out and attack all enemies (ground and air) within range or two beam weapons.StarCraft Legacy community. 2009-08-24. BlizzCon 2009 SC:L Member StarCraft II Gameplay Blogs. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-01. These can attack both air and ground units.Karune. 2007-12-13. A Flawed Protoss Force. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-12-13. This makes them quite ideal as support in the back lines of a battle while capable of attacking enemies in the front lines. While the mothership has an immense amount of hit points, it is incredibly expensive and not worth the risk of being exposed to open fire. Players should expect the enemy to throw everything they have in destroying these immense vessels. Overall, it should only be built if one has air superiority and can adequately defend it.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Abilities Gallery File:Mothership SC2 DevGame6.jpg|Mothership arrives over a pylon. File:Mothership SC2 DevGame4.jpg|Vortex. File:Mothership SC2 DevGame5.jpg|Time rift. Upgrades Development The mothership has been switched back and forth from a one-of-a-kind unit to a normal unit, multiple times since its unveiling in May 2007.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 4). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18.StarCraft Legacy Staff. 2007-08-09. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2008-02-01. Re: Karune, current mothership status? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-01.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. In the current build, only the Queen is 'unique' (only limited to 1 per Zerg player at any given time). The Thor is currently the Terran's primary ground to air mechanized unit. More than one Mothership can also be built, though they are quite expensive in cost. Karune. 2008-03-24. Unique?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. The mothership is hard to test, as it is high in the tech tree. The mothership used to be able to survive a direct hit from a nuclear missile.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. The mothership could be cloaked with Null Shield in earlier builds.You can cloak your Mothership with your Dark Pylon's Null Shield. In this case, the enemy can't see anything in your base without a Detecting unit. Cydra. 2009-03-02. Bue: Question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. Previous Abilities Any abilities that do not make it into the final mothership will still be available in the game editor.Karune. 2007-09-25. Mothership Abilities. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-26.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2008-02-01. Re: Karune, current mothership status? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-01. Time Bomb has been added and removed to the mothership frequently. It was last removed as of April 2009 Time Bomb is now known as the Temporal Rift and is cast by the High Templar. Plasma Surge is no longer in the multiplayer version of the game, but will still be in the editor. The Dark Pylon is now known as the Obelisk - primarily because it no longer cloaks units and no longer provides pylon power/supply. This change was mostly due to balance, since it is relatively easy to spam Dark Pylons everywhere and instantly have a Psi Storm recharge point to decimate incoming forces. Karune. 2009-06-08. Lack of EMP = more Archons? (post 11) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-09. Quotes :Main page: Mothership Quotations Known Motherships *''Moratun'' Known Commanders *Juras *Rihod Trivia If the Blizzard game demonstration video is any indication, not to mention the voice of the quotes on the official StarCraft II website, it is thus far the only protoss non-hero unit to be voiced by a female representative.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. The mothership's "Planet Cracker" ability is based on the energy beam from the ship in the introduction video for StarCraft I. That ship is the "conceptual anchor" for the mothership idea.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. References Category:Protoss starship classes